Turn of the Tide
by emberrxoxo
Summary: Just a little something that came to me. Monk/Natalie pairing. Takes place years after the end of the series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, folks! This started out as a oneshot, but it got away from me! I realized it could end up being long enough to be its own story, so, here we are. I got the idea for this loosely from a prompt on the your-otp-prompts tumblr that read:** _"Imagine person A of your OTP is lonely, wandering around their home city and trying to ignore the fact that they're somehow surrounded by happy couples, making them feel even worse about themselves and about their status as a single person. Trying to escape the people around them, they somehow run smack into person B."_

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Adrian sighed, exiting the therapy office and beginning his trek home. Today had made exactly seven years since he had solved Trudy's case. He was on his way back from an appointment with Dr. Bell, whom he now only saw once a month. And although he was generally doing much better, he had felt particularly gloomy today. It was days like this one that made him miss Natalie. He had let her go from her position as assistant about three years ago. Dr. Bell had encouraged Adrian to become more independent, and losing the need for an assistant was one of the last steps in that process. At first, Adrian had been incredibly reluctant, and Natalie had outright refused, insisting that she was not going to leave. Finally, however, she had rationalized that, perhaps, letting Adrian be independent of her was the only way he could truly make significant progress. She had assured him that the two of them would remain friends and, for a while, they had kept in touch with weekly phone calls or monthly lunches together. However, as often happens, life got in the way, and, slowly but surely, they had drifted apart. It had now been almost a year since they had spoken and, truth be told, her absence was hitting Adrian like a ton of bricks.

The stormy sky was especially dark this evening, with the sidewalk illuminated only by small pools of light directly underneath each street lamp. Adrian tightened his overcoat around him, trying but failing to keep the biting wind from chilling his bones. Just as the wind picked up, a heavy rain began to fall. Sighing, Adrian opened up his umbrella, absentmindedly glancing both ways before crossing the street. He quickened his pace to almost a jog, eager to get back to his apartment before his clothes got too wet. Just as he rounded the corner, he slammed abruptly into a woman, causing her to stumble backwards. Her ankle twisted beneath her, and she toppled down onto her bottom.

 **"Oh! I'm so sor-"** Adrian exclaimed, stopping mid-sentence.

He felt a wave of both excitement and anxiety wash over him as he recognized the woman sitting on the ground in front of him. There was Natalie, drenched from the rain, an arm full of grocery bags, with a pained look on her face. Her hair was longer and she was wearing a ball cap and old sweats, but it was definitely her.

 **"Natalie?"** Adrian asked incredulously.

She looked up, startled by the familiar voice of the man in front of her.

 **"Adrian?"**

The two stared at each other for just a moment before both registering the fact that they were getting soaked by the downpour and Natalie was still sitting on the ground. She moved to stand up, but winced and groaned in pain, falling back onto her bottom.

 **"Oh, are you okay?"** Adrian asked leaning forward to hold the umbrella over both him and Natalie.

 **"Yeah, I think so, I just twisted my ankle."**

 **"Here,"** Adrian offered, reaching out his hand, **"Let me help you."**

Natalie clasped his hand, scrambling to get up off the ground and keep the bags of groceries in her arms. She winced in pain again as she put weight on her ankle.

 **"Ouch, that really does hurt."**

 **"Here, let me take those,"** Adrian volunteered, gathering the grocery bags from her arms. **"Look, we're just a block away from my apartment. Do you think you can make it there?"**

She nodded.

 **"Okay,"** he continued, **"come, get under the umbrella. You can hold onto me."**

Adrian gathered the grocery bags in one arm, holding the umbrella on that same side. He placed his other arm gently around her waist, supporting her as they began to walk. As Natalie clutched onto the arm of Adrian's overcoat, she glanced up at him. His kind eyes and familiar touch warmed her and, for just a moment, she forgot where she was. The sharp pain in her ankle brought her back to the reality at hand, and she focused her attention on making it to Adrian's apartment as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the two got inside, Adrian helped Natalie out of her shoes and coat, and over to the couch. He quickly shed his overcoat and shoes as well, then hurried to the back of his apartment. He returned with a large towel, which he draped over Natalie's shoulders as he sat down beside her.

 **"Are you cold?"** He asked, his face etched with concern.

 **"No, I'm okay,"** She replied, shaking her head and she tightened the towel around her.

 **"Here, let me see your ankle,"** He instructed.

She lifted her leg and Adrian took her foot into his lap, leaning down to examine her ankle.

 **"Oh, no,"** Adrian began, **"It's starting to swell. Does this hurt?"** He asked, gingerly pressing his fingers against her ankle.

 **"Ouch!"** She exclaimed, grimacing.

 **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"** Adrian replied. **"Here,"** he continued, moving a pillow from the couch onto the coffee table. **"Prop your foot on this, I'll go get an ice pack."**

Despite the growing pain in her ankle, Natalie couldn't help but smile. She was surprised by Adrian's willingness to hold her bare foot in his lap. She felt a familiar feeling of affection well up in her stomach and she inhaled sharply, forcing it back down.

Adrian returned from the kitchen, taking a seat on the coffee table so he could hold the ice pack against Natalie's ankle.

 **"Natalie, I am _so_ sorry."**

 **"It's okay, it was an accident."** She replied, waving a hand of dismissal.

Natalie sighed, leaning back against the couch and closing her eyes.

 **"I guess I need to call a cab,"** she mused.

 **"Don't be ridiculous, Natalie, you should stay here,"** Adrian offered. **"You need to stay off this ankle until we can get you to a doctor in the morning."**

 **"We?"** She asked gently, opening her eyes and shooting him a soft smile.

Adrian blinked a few times, just now realizing after all the commotion that he was actually seeing and talking to Natalie for the first time in a year. He smiled timidly, directing his attention back to her ankle.

 **"I've missed you, Adrian,"** Natalie whispered, leaning forward and squeezing his arm lightly.

He looked up, nodding slightly as his eyes met hers.

 **"I've missed you, too."**

 **"How have you been doing?"** She asked gently.

 **"Good,"** Adrian nodded, looking off to the other side of the room. He thought to himself for a moment. How _had_ he really been doing? He had, indeed, made a lot of progress. Progress he was truly proud of. But he would be lying if he said he hadn't missed her terribly.

 **"I, uh,"** he continued, hesitating for a moment as he fiddled with the edge of the ice pack. **"I think I've been getting a lot better."**

 **"That's really wonderful, Adrian."** She replied, pursing her lips into a smile. **"I'm glad to see you're doing well."**

 **"But, Natalie,"** He muttered, **"It's just...not... _the same_ without you here."**

Natalie felt a lump form in her throat, touched by his honest admission.

 **"Oh, Adrian,"** she replied, blinking back the tears that were threatening to form in the corners of her eyes. She reached out and took his hand in hers. He tensed up for just a moment, surprised by her touch. She squeezed his hand softly and pulled him towards her, drawing him up from his seat on the coffee table and onto the couch next to her.

 **"You know I never wanted to leave, don't you?"** She asked softly, still holding his hand in hers. **"I mean, I just did what I thought was going to best for you. But you know it killed me to leave you, don't you?"**

She searched his eyes, looking for affirmation before continuing.

 **"I tried to give you your distance. I thought maybe if I gave you some space, you could focus on getting better. I worried about you so much, every day. But then we started talking less and less and I realized maybe you really were better off without me. So, I -"**

 **"Natalie, stop,"** Adrian interrupted, shaking his head. **"I am _not_ better off without you. You are a part of my life. I will admit, I have made a lot of progress, but it hasn't felt right without you here."**

Natalie smiled as a tear escaped and trailed its way down her cheek. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Adrian and collapsing against his chest. Suddenly she was overcome with emotion, surprising herself as soft sobs crept their way up her throat. Adrian draped his arms around her, holding her gently as she sobbed into his chest. Natalie cried for several minutes, until she finally realized how vulnerable she had allowed herself to be.

 **"Sorry,"** she muttered, laughing nervously as she pulled back from Adrian's embrace and tucked her messy hair behind her ear. **"I didn't mean to get all mushy. I just...really missed you,"** she finished quietly, rubbing her hand behind her neck awkwardly.

 **"It's okay,"** Adrian replied with a gentle smile, nonplussed.

 **"Well,"** she began, clearing her throat, **"I better get some sleep. Would you mind just getting me a blanket? I'll use these pillows right here."**

 **"No, Natalie,"** Adrian reproached her, **"You should sleep in my bed. You will be much more comfortable there."**

 **"Really?"** She asked with a smile, surprised again at his compassion.

 **"Sure,"** He replied, standing up from the couch. **"I'm going to go put on a new set of sheets. Oh, and you can't sleep in wet clothes. I'll bring you some of my pajamas. Give me just a minute."**

Before Natalie could respond, he had already made his way towards the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie closed her eyes for just a moment, reflecting on the events of the past hour. She would have never imagined she would have been speaking to Adrian, much less staying at his apartment. And now, here he was, letting her sleep in his bed, on his sheets, in his pajamas.

 **"Don't try to argue,"** Adrian announced as he entered the living room again, **"I'll help you get to bed, come on."**

He reached out a hand and carefully helped Natalie up, leading her slowly to the back of the apartment. As they entered the bedroom, Natalie saw a freshly made bed, and the neatly folded set of Adrian's brown, satin pajamas resting on the bedside table. Natalie surprised herself as a feeling of anxious exhilaration began to rise in her stomach. Something about this moment felt vaguely familiar to when she first slept over at Mitch's house back when they were dating. She shook her head slightly, chiding herself.

 ** _Why the hell am I nervous? It's just Adrian_ ,** she mentally assured herself. Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced the feeling out, making an effort to regain her composure.

 **"Will you be able to...get...dressed okay?"** Adrian asked apprehensively.

 **"Yes, I'll be fine,"** Natalie replied, smirking. After a moment of hesitation, she leaned in. **"I've missed you,"** she whispered as she placed a hand on Adrian's face and kissed him gently on the cheek. **"Thank you so much for letting me stay."**

Adrian blushed, looking down at his hands as he smiled slightly.

 **"You're welcome,"** He returned quietly. **"Goodnight. Let me know if you need anything."**

He smiled softly again, then exited the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Natalie exhaled deeply as she realized she had been holding her breath.

 ** _What the hell is wrong with me?_** She asked herself, shaking her head slightly.

Despite her best efforts, Natalie couldn't push down the burning in her stomach. It was a frighteningly familiar sensation - one that she refused to entertain. She sighed, reaching out with both hands to steady herself as she plopped onto Adrian's bed. She clumsily stripped off her wet clothes, and tossed them over the back of the nearby chair. Careful not to bump her ankle, she gently eased herself into Adrian's pajamas.

Natalie couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline. She thought maybe it was just the crazy events of the evening, or the pain in her ankle, or the sleepiness that was clouding her mind, but after all the years they'd known each other, there was something slightly risqué about the fact that she was wearing Adrian Monk's pajamas. They swallowed her in size, but they smelled of his familiar clean scent, which, she had to admit, soothed her. Staving off the amalgamation of thoughts and feelings that threatened to swirl throughout her mind, she realized there was really no need to chide herself about feeling the way that she did.

It wasn't the first time she had ever felt these familiar sensations towards Adrian. After all, over the years they had worked together, they had gotten very close. Natalie was an affectionate, friendly, and flirtatious person. Those feelings just came naturally to her. Not only that, but she had truly missed Adrian this past year. He was a very important person in her life for a long time, and she was genuinely happy to see him. It made sense that all of those feelings, coupled with being in his familiar apartment, in his pajamas, in his bed, wrapped up in his familiar scent, would make her feel a multitude of emotions. Natalie nodded, satisfied with her rationalization of the day's events and her feelings. Sighing softly, she curled up under his sheets, enveloping herself in warmth and comfort and, in moments, was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie awoke to a throbbing pain radiating out from her ankle and all the way up to her knee. She groaned, rolling over onto her back. Blinking her eyes a few times, she was briefly confused, until she remembered she was at Adrian's apartment. A gentle clanging sound was coming from the kitchen. Those soft domestic sounds in the early morning light reminded her of what it was like to not live alone. It was very comforting. Natalie smiled and closed her eyes, rolling back onto her side and tightening the blankets around her.

She was awakened again by the sound of a gentle knock on the door.

 **"Natalie?"** Adrian's voice called softly, muffled through the other side of the door. **"Can I come in?"**

 **"Mhm,"** She replied, her voice still raspy from sleep. She cleared her throat and raised up onto one elbow.

Adrian entered the bedroom, carrying a tray filled with food.

 **"I'm sure you're hungry,"** he began, crossing over to the bed and sitting down beside her.

 **"Adrian Monk is serving me breakfast in bed?"** she exclaimed, completely caught off guard by the gesture. **"To what do I owe this pleasure?"**

 **"I didn't want you to have to walk anymore than you absolutely had to,"** Adrian explained, nervously twisting his hands together. Natalie glanced down, realizing he was no longer wearing his wedding ring. She raised her eyebrows, surprised. She hadn't noticed that last night.

Adrian offered her the tray, which she took, her face still etched with curiosity and a bit of amusement.

 **"How's your ankle this morning?"** He asked, eager to get the attention off of himself.

 **"It hurts like a bitch,"** Natalie replied, sighing.

Adrian nodded. **"Well, I put two ibuprofen on your tray, there. Oh, and I already called the doctor and made an appointment for you today."**

Natalie raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

 **"Wow, Adrian, I'm impressed. What on earth has gotten into you since I've been gone? I should've left you a long time ago,"** she teased.

Adrian looked up at her, his expression slightly confused and hurt.

 **"Oh, no!"** She began, realizing her mistake. **"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean, it's very nice to see you doing things like this. You've made a lot of progress and I'm very proud of you."**

Adrian smiled, blushing slightly as he looked down at his hands.

 **"Well,"** he started, rising from the bed, **"Eat up. We have to be at the doctor's office in an hour and forty-five minutes. And don't get out of bed without me. You need to keep the weight off of your ankle. Just call me when you're finished."**

Adrian turned and exited the room, pulling the door halfway closed behind him. Natalie sat up and looked down at the breakfast that had been prepared for her. There were two perfectly square pancakes, two slices of bacon, and a glass of orange juice. On the side of the tray were the two ibuprofen he had mentioned. She couldn't help but smile, touched by the kind gesture. Again a strong feeling of affection rose up in Natalie's chest and she closed her eyes briefly in an attempt to calm herself. But, despite her best efforts, she couldn't help the thoughts that began to flood her mind.

48 hours ago, she had been perfectly fine not speaking to Adrian. Well, not _fine_ , but she had learned how to deal with it. But now, she was here, at his apartment, and he was taking care of her. And it didn't feel forced or out of obligation like it would have several years ago. It felt genuine. Natalie had to admit, it felt incredibly nice. But it brought up old feelings she didn't want to have to acknowledge. She had learned a long time ago how to control those feelings, but now that everything had been brought back to her so suddenly, she was having a much more difficult time doing so. Plus, Adrian had grown so much in the time she had been gone. He was more confident, more empathetic, more in control. Not to mention, he had lost a bit of weight and his face had a little more color to it. Natalie had to admit, the whole transformation was very attractive. She briefly allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to share a bed with Adrian - to wake up with him like this each day. She blushed, unsettled by how appealing that thought really was. Shaking her head slightly, Natalie proceeded to eat her breakfast, her face still burning.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian surprised Natalie yet again by casually explaining he would call a cab for her doctor's appointment, and sitting with her in the back seat on the way there. He seemed completely calm, not at all bothered by the "filthy death trap" as he would've referred to it a few years ago.

The appointment went well enough. The doctor confirmed that it was, indeed, just a sprain. There were no fractures or breaks, and she simply needed to stay off of her ankle as much as possible for the next ten days, after which she would return for a follow up appointment. Natalie received a pair of crutches to help her get around a little better.

Adrian offered for Natalie to come back to his apartment, where he prepared dinner for the two of them. He had then insisted that Natalie stay one more night, just so he could be there to help her. Natalie knew she would have been fine on her own. She didn't really need Adrian's help. But, truth be told, she had missed him so much, and she relished the opportunity to get to spend a bit more time with him. Natalie wondered if Adrian was really that worried about her ankle or if, perhaps, he was really just happy to see her, too.

Now the two of them sat on Adrian's couch, Natalie with her foot propped on the coffee table, an ice pack on her ankle.

 **"Adrian,"** she began, reaching over and resting her hand on his arm, **"I really appreciate everything you've done for me. You've been a great help."**

 **"It's the least I could do,"** he replied. **"After all, I _was_ the one who knocked you down."**

Natalie chuckled, squeezing his arm gently.

 **"It's okay, really. So, how is work going?"** She ventured.

 **"Good,"** he replied. **"My position as a private consultant for the force has been sealed for another two years, at least, which is good. Are you still working in the administrative assistant position at that office downtown?"**

 **"Yep,"** she answered.

 **"Do you...like your job? I mean, are you, you know, happy?"**

Natalie wondered if he was simply asking if she was happy with her job or if he was asking if she was happy with life – with how things were now. Natalie felt a lump form in her throat. She didn't want to lie to Adrian.

 **"Well, I do really like my job. But, honestly, Adrian,"** she paused, choosing her words carefully. **"I just..."** She hesitated still, nervous to reveal too much. **"I really miss you."**

She glanced up, gauging his reaction before continuing. He looked somewhat hopeful, she thought.

 **"I mean, my job is fine, and Julie comes and visits me almost every other weekend, and I have been working on eating healthier and exercising, but I just... I can't shake this feeling. It just...feels like...something is missing without you,"** she finished, her voice dropping to almost a whisper. She looked down at her hands, hoping she hadn't said too much.

 **"I feel the same way, Natalie,"** Adrian replied, surprising her.

She looked up to see his eyes were filled with tears.

 **"Oh, Adrian,"** she exclaimed, touched by his display of emotion.

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, nestling her face against his chest. Adrian wrapped an arm around Natalie's waist, lifting his other arm and resting his hand on her head. The two stayed just like that for a good half hour, neither of them speaking, just comfortable to be close to one another again.


	6. Chapter 6

The ice pack on Natalie's ankle had gone completely warm and was beginning to leave a layer of condensation against her skin. She shifted, raising her head and pausing to meet eyes with Adrian. He joined her gaze confidently and comfortably, with no sign of anxiety. All of the feelings of the past couple of days came crashing down on her all at once, and Natalie was suddenly overcome with an overpowering urge to kiss the man in front of her. It felt as though the room was on fire. Overwhelmed by a searing heat that rose up from her stomach, Natalie felt her face flush bright red. She bit her lip, hesitating momentarily as she weighed out her options.

She reasoned that kissing Adrian was probably a horrible idea. It would likely send him into a panic, and then he would want her to leave, and then she would have to be without him once again. Slightly saddened at the idea, Natalie settled for the next best thing. Taking in a controlled breath, she steeled herself and leaned in, kissing Adrian softly on his face, just to the right of his lips. She pulled back slightly, enough to see his reaction. His cheeks flushed pink, and Natalie thought she saw his breath quicken slightly. She felt a thick tension settle in the air as the two maintained eye contact for several more moments. Natalie realized if she didn't get up now, she wasn't going to be able to stop herself from kissing Adrian full on. She swallowed hard, pulling away and sitting up straight.

 **"Thank you for everything, Adrian. I think I should probably go to bed."**

 **"Okay,"** he replied weakly.

Natalie thought she heard a twinge of disappointment in his voice but, still unsure of her ability to control herself, she didn't dare look back. Adrian stood from the couch and held out his arm, helping Natalie up. He handed her her crutches and let her walk herself to the bedroom, following close behind her. There was already a fresh set of sheets and pajamas waiting for her.

 **"Goodnight, Natalie,"** Adrian began. **"Let me know if you need anything."**

He turned to leave, his shoulders slumped, his head slightly downcast, and his feet dragging heavy across the floor. He looked positively defeated. If she didn't know better, Natalie thought he seemed truly upset. _But about what? Surely it wasn't that he had wanted her to kiss him, right?_ She felt a lump forming in her throat and, before she could stop herself, she was opening her mouth to speak.

 **"Actually...I do need something,"** she replied, her voice trembling slightly.

Adrian turned back around, his expression slightly confused. Awkwardly hobbling across the room, Natalie brought herself face to face with him. Dropping her crutches to the floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck for support and leaned in, pressing a kiss firmly on his lips. Instantly, she felt her body come alive, a fire coursing its way over her lips, down through her chest, and into her stomach. After just a moment, she gently broke the kiss, her breathing now labored as her nerves caught up to her. Reluctantly, she glanced up at Adrian, afraid of what his reaction might be.

However, he stayed planted in place, searching her eyes curiously. His face was filled with a mixture of surprise, nervousness, and contentment. He didn't seem upset. Natalie felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her arms around his neck, the closeness of his face to her own, the way both of them had started to breathe a little quicker – she couldn't resist. She leaned in again, this time kissing him a little softer, lingering a little longer.

As their lips parted, Natalie rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, feeling almost as though she could pass out. Adrian slipped his arm around her waist – his touch sending a wave of electricity throughout her body – as he helped her move back over to the bed. As Natalie sat down, she glanced up at him, worried he might become upset. But he didn't look bothered; he appeared to be deep in thought.

 **"Goodnight, Natalie,"** he said quietly. **"Let me know if you need anything...else."** He finished, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Adrian closed the door behind him, leaving Natalie to her thoughts.

She sat there on the bed, staring at the wall for several minutes, trying to process what had just happened. She had kissed Adrian Monk. Twice. It apparently didn't scare him away. And, God...it felt _amazing_. Even a little more amazing than she wanted to admit. Her stomach was still flip-flopping as she re-lived the moment over and over again. In all honesty, she had imagined it many times, but she never realized it would feel so... _right_.

Natalie slipped into Adrian's pajamas, now feeling especially thrilled by the sensation of his clothing against her body. She truly couldn't believe it. She had kissed Adrian Monk and now she was wearing his pajamas, and sleeping in his bed, and he was still apparently okay with all of this. She closed her eyes, her lips still tingling. She couldn't help but smile as she snuggled up under the blankets and drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, all! First, I am _so_ sorry it has taken me so long to update! Things have been crazy, as my house has been being remodeled and I have had to focus on dealing with that. Second, let me just say, writing this chapter of Adrian's feelings about the kiss was very hard for me! I don't know why, I just feel like I couldn't quite get satisfied with it. So, please, be kind, and let me know if I did an okay job. Thanks! :-***

* * *

After exiting the bedroom, Adrian made a quick left turn into his bathroom and closed the door gently behind him. He paused, frozen in place, as he forced himself to take note of how he was feeling, as Dr. Bell had taught him. His heart was racing, his hands were shaking, and he felt like he might pass out. He used both hands to brace himself against the sink in front of him. Glancing up at himself in the mirror, Adrian realized his face was bright red. Smiling slightly, he lifted his fingers to his lips and touched them, as if to make sure they were still there.

Just a few days ago, Adrian had been missing Natalie terribly. Now, here she was, sleeping in his bed, wearing his clothes, and she had just... _kissed_ him. He couldn't quite believe it had actually happened. It had been many, many, _many_ years since Adrian Monk had shared a kiss with a woman. It felt even more amazing than he remembered. He also knew what he had been feeling out there on the couch earlier when he and Natalie had looked into each other's eyes. He hadn't felt that feeling in decades, but he still remembered what it meant. And when their lips met, that feeling had intensified tenfold.

Adrian closed his eyes and forced himself to try and relax as he thought back over his feelings from the past year. Not long after Natalie had left, Adrian had begun to have dreams about her. At first, they were simple dreams in which he and Natalie would carry out their regular everyday activities. But once he and Natalie had drifted apart and stopped talking altogether, Adrian had begun to have more intense dreams about her. Dreams in which she would come to his door in the middle of the night, throw her arms around him and tell him how much she missed him. Or she would hold his face in her hands and look into his eyes and tell him how happy she was to see him. Or, once in a while, she would kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear that she loved him and was never going to leave him again. Every time, Adrian would awaken with a burning in his stomach and a tension throughout his body, followed by a dull ache of emptiness. He had effectively avoided confronting himself about the dreams. He had never really had to force himself to think of what they might have meant. But now, standing here, face to face with his reflection, his chest tight and his lips still tingling, the significance was obvious.

In recent months, Dr. Bell had pushed Adrian to think about what it might be like if he were to allow himself to have feelings for another woman. It took Adrian several sessions to even entertain the idea, and the first time he actually had, the only woman who had come to his mind was Natalie. Adrian hadn't revealed this to Dr. Bell, and he had quickly pushed the possibility out of his mind. But, of course, he now had no option but to confront the idea.

For a moment, Trudy flashed in his mind, but Adrian reminded himself of what Dr. Bell had taught him. He had assured Adrian that he didn't have to forget Trudy altogether. That he could remember her fondly and be grateful for the time they spent together. But Dr. Bell had also reminded him that Trudy would genuinely want him to be happy. To not be alone forever, but to share his life with someone else again. Adrian knew deep down that this was true. But, until now, he hadn't felt feelings strong enough to warrant consideration.

If he was being completely honest with himself, Adrian had to admit that he had enjoyed the kiss between him and Natalie. And he couldn't deny the fact that he had very strong feelings welling up in his throat right now at the thought of how important this moment between them really was. But he felt very much like a fish out of water. He hadn't confessed his feelings for someone since he was in his twenties. How could he possibly find the courage to do so now? Natalie was so important to him, and she had only just come back into his life. Adrian was afraid to do anything that might cause her to leave again. Just the thought of even making eye contact with Natalie now made him feel like he might faint.

Adrian shook his head in a physical attempt to clear his mind of the thoughts that were threatening to consume him. Exiting the bathroom, he headed for the living room and lay down on the couch. He knew he had to at least attempt to get some sleep tonight.

Adrian awoke with a start. He sat up on the couch, his eyes slowly adjusting to the bright morning light filtering in through the window. He had been dreaming about Trudy. She had hugged him, telling him that she was so happy for him. That he had her blessing to love again. Adrian thought of Natalie, sleeping soundly just a room away from him, and tears welled up in his eyes as he realized what this meant for him. He hadn't seen a vision of Trudy in years, so, he felt this dream had to be her way of communicating with him. Surprisingly, he felt an overwhelming sense of peace. Taking in a breath of courage, Adrian forced himself up off of the couch and down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Natalie woke abruptly, startled by a light knock at the door. She blinked her eyes a few times and glanced at the clock to see that it was 6:30am. All at once, the events of the night before flooded into her mind and Natalie felt her face flush hot, suddenly made anxious by the knowledge that Adrian was on the other side of the door. She sat up in bed and hurriedly brushed her fingers through her hair, in hopes that she would look decently presentable. Momentarily, Natalie found herself amused by the fact that she was suddenly so nervous to see Adrian Monk, the man she had become so incredibly comfortable with over the past several years. But as she was reminded of the way it had felt to have his lips pressed against her own, Natalie's amusement quickly faded back into apprehension. She swallowed hard and managed to answer Adrian's knock with a level voice.

 **"Come in."**

The door creaked open, agonizingly slowly, as Adrian timidly edged his way inside the room.

 **"Good morning,"** he murmured.

Natalie studied him for just a moment, surprised and pleased to observe that Adrian didn't appear to be upset or unhappy. He simply appeared to be incredibly nervous. Praying that he was nervous for the same reasons she was, Natalie spoke.

 **"Come here,"** she instructed softly, patting the bed beside her.

After a moment of hesitation, he came over, cautiously taking a seat on the bed before casting his gaze down towards the floor.

 **"I want to talk to you about last night,"** Natalie began, her voice quiet. **"Was that...okay? I mean, you're not mad at me, are you? Because if you are, Adrian, I am _so_ sor-"**

 **"Mad?"** He asked incredulously, furrowing his brow and shaking his head. **"No, Natalie, of course I'm not mad,"** he asserted, directing his attention back to the floor.

Natalie breathed a sigh of relief, finding the confidence to push further. She scooted forward slightly, resting her hand gently on Adrian's arm as she looked up at him.

 **"Well, how... _do_ you feel?"**

Adrian closed his eyes and swallowed hard, finding it difficult to focus on anything other than Natalie's warm, soft hand against his arm.

 **"I - I..."** He began, stammering. He took a shaky inhale, gripping the blanket beneath him in an attempt to steady himself. **"How do I feel right now?"** He asked, glancing over at Natalie. She smiled and nodded, reassuring him. **"Nervous,"** he admitted softly, blushing. **"Very nervous."**

Natalie smiled, her heart endeared by Adrian's innocence. She moved closer, reaching out and gently rubbing his back.

 **"Hey, it's okay,"** she reassured him. **"I'm nervous, too."** She shrugged.

He glanced up at her and they both smiled, looking into each other's eyes for just a moment. Adrian glanced back downwards, twisting his hands together in his lap. Sensing his uncertainty, Natalie continued.

 **"Adrian, did you like it when I kissed you?"**

 **"Y - Yes,"** he muttered, blushing profusely.

 **"Would you like me to do it again?"** She asked gently.

 **"Yes,"** he whispered, swallowing hard.

Natalie smiled and leaned forward, taking his face in her hands and kissing him. Overcome with emotion, she couldn't help but kiss him more passionately than she had the night before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, deepening their kiss. Natalie was surprised to feel Adrian's arms curl around her as he tentatively began to return the affection. His hands trailed lightly down her body, settling against her lower back, just as his tongue slightly grazed against hers. Surprised by his initiative and thrilled by this new level of intimacy, Natalie's body began to respond intensely. She forced herself to break away, in fear that she wouldn't be able to maintain self-control.

 **"W - Was that okay?"** Adrian asked, worried, his face bright red.

 **"Oh, Adrian, yes, that was more than okay,"** she replied, catching her breath as she laughed nervously. **"I just...need a minute."**

Adrian furrowed his brow, confused.

 **"I just,"** Natalie bit her lip, hesitating as she tried to find the best way to explain to him what she meant. **"I liked that _a lot_. It's just...I'm used to moving fast. But this is different. This is _you_ , and I lo-"** She paused, saving herself from making that admission just yet. **"I didn't want to let myself get carried away and go further than what you were comfortable with."**

 **"Oh,"** Adrian replied, smiling nervously and fidgeting his hands together as he realized what she meant. **"So,"** he continued, his voice soft, **"W - What does this mean?"**

 **"It means whatever you want it to mean, Adrian,"** Natalie replied, scooting closer and taking his hand in hers.

Seeing that Adrian was confused by this, Natalie continued.

 **"What I mean is, I just want to know that whatever is happening between us is happening because you want it to. In case you couldn't tell, I obviously have... _feelings_ for you.** She blushed, suddenly feeling very shy at having finally admitting out loud what she had known for years. **"I never imagined this would ever actually be happening. All of this is like a dream to me. But I just want to make sure things move at your pace, not mine."**

Adrian smiled slightly, nodding, still unsure what to say.

 **"Adrian,"** Natalie continued cautiously, **"Do you think you could ever...I mean, have you ever...thought of me in that way before? I mean, do you, you know, have feelings for me at all?"** She finished, squeezing her eyes shut, terrified of what his response might be.

 **"I do,"** He replied softly, smiling at Natalie as he saw relief wash over her.

 **"You do?"** She asked, hopeful.

 **"Yes, Natalie, I..."** He hesitated, trying to find the right words. **"I realized how I felt when you left. I just tried not to think about it. But since you've been back, I just...It's been very nice."**

She smiled, taking his hand in hers.

 **"So,"** Natalie began, **"Where would you like things to go from here?"**

 **"I would like it very much if maybe you...you know, would go st - steady with me,"** Adrian stammered, smiling shyly.

 **"Oh, Adrian,"** Natalie exclaimed, leaning forward and hugging him tightly, **"I would love that."**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, everyone, let me first apologize...I am soooo sorry it has been so long since I updated! I went on vacation and I have also been trying to get my house back in order after having it remodeled. So, things have been crazy!**_

 _ **Anyway, we pick back up here after Adrian and Natalie have just begun "going steady". :) I promise there will be more chapters coming soon!**_

* * *

The next two weeks were filled with excitement and curiosity for both Natalie and Adrian. They had gone from not seeing each other for almost a year to becoming a couple. Surprisingly for both of them, however, it seemed that everything just easily and naturally fell into place. They were spending every day together as they had before, only now there were kisses, hand holds, and sweet words involved where there hadn't been before. Natalie found Adrian's confidence with her refreshing. She had never realized he would be so gentlemanly and take-charge in a relationship. Things had shifted from her being the caretaker to them being more like equals, and Natalie loved every minute of it. Adrian found himself in a bit of a dreamland. He still hadn't quite wrapped his mind around the fact that he and Natalie were actually in a relationship. After all, he hadn't felt this strongly about someone since Trudy, so, it had been a very, very long time since he had allowed himself to be this close to another person. He had thought he might feel guilty, or uncomfortable, or self-conscious, but he had never expected he would feel so perfectly content. Adrian woke up each morning with a smile on his face, and that was something new and exciting for him.

This morning was no different. Adrian woke up smiling, ready to start his day. After getting dressed, he headed to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast for Natalie and himself. This had become their little routine over the past two weeks. He would cook breakfast and she would come over to his apartment to eat with him. Then they would each go their separate ways as Adrian went to a crime scene and Natalie went to her office job. They would then come back together at her house in the evening to have dinner and talk about their day.

Adrian had gotten the timing down perfectly so that he would have their breakfast ready just as Natalie arrived each morning. Sure enough, Adrian had just set their plates down as Natalie walked in the door.

 **"Oh, Adrian, it smells wonderful!"** She remarked as she strolled into the kitchen.

Natalie wrapped her arms around Adrian and buried her head in his chest, relaxing into his arms as he pulled her close to him. The two of them stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other's presence. Adrian pulled back slightly, enough to see Natalie's face without removing himself from her embrace.

 **"I really love this, you know."** He said, his face beaming.

 **"Oh, honey,"** Natalie replied, touched by his openness, **"so do I."** She hugged him tightly again before going over to begin eating her breakfast.

The two of them ate in comfortable silence for a few moments before Natalie spoke up.

 **"So..."** she began, hesitating as she thoughtfully considered how to proceed. **"Are you going to tell Leland about us soon?"**

Adrian tensed up slightly at the suggestion.

 **"I guess I have to, don't I?"**

 **"You _have_ to? Well, gee, not if it's a chore for you,"** Natalie retorted with a smirk, feigning offense.

 **"No, no, it's not that, I just...I feel a little anxious about telling Leland about us. Because I know he's going to give me such a hard time for it."**

 **"Why?"** Natalie asked, although she suspected she already knew the answer.

Adrian sighed, rubbing his temples.

 **"It's just that he teased me for the longest time about this whole thing. He always suspected that there was more between you and I than just friendship. He tried over and over again to get me to just come out and say I had feelings for you, and I would always deny it. Now I have to tell him he was right all along and he's going to be insufferable."**

Natalie giggled, leaning over and squeezing his hand.

 **"Oh, honey, it will be okay! Leland loves us both. He'll be happy for us. Besides, he should get to gloat a little. I mean, he _was_ right."**

Adrian chuckled, relaxing slightly.

 **"I know, I know. I have to tell him. He's been onto me anyway. I haven't been able to go to work a single day without a smile on my face. He's already been pestering me, wanting to know "what's up". He'll find out eventually, so I might as well go ahead and tell him today. Besides, the sooner I tell him, the sooner you'll be able to come back to work with me. I mean, if you want to, that is..."**

Natalie looked up from her plate, surprised by Adrian's suggestion. The moment they had run into each other on the street those several weeks ago, Natalie had immediately wanted to come back and work with him. She didn't hate her administrative assistant job, but it bored her to tears compared to working with Adrian. But now that they were in a relationship, she had worried that it might not be possible.

 **"Would you really want me to come back and work with you, Adrian? I mean, wouldn't you think it's weird to pay me now that we are together?"**

Adrian sighed, realizing that this would be a sticky situation. He wanted Natalie to come back and work with him, but he did think it would be strange to have to pay Natalie as if she was his employee when he now saw them as equals. And he knew the department probably didn't have enough money to hire a second consultant.

 **"I guess so,"** He replied quietly, a little sad at the thought that perhaps they shouldn't work together after all.

 **"Hey,"** Natalie began, rubbing his arm gently, **"Maybe you could talk to Leland about it? He might have some ideas about how we could make it work."**

She smiled, squeezing his arm comfortingly.

 **"That's a good idea,"** he replied, smiling. **"Well,"** he continued, rising from his seat, **"I have to get going. Wish me luck."**

Natalie got up from the table, clearing away the dishes and then quickly returning. She took both of Adrian's hands in hers and pulled him to her.

 **"You've got this, Adrian. Don't worry, Leland is going to be happy for us! And maybe he'll have some ideas on how we can go back to working together."**

She leaned in and kissed him softly. They lost themselves for a moment, both feeling waves of electricity course through their bodies. They hadn't quite gotten over how wonderful it felt to kiss each other. Natalie pulled away, smiling as she saw that Adrian's face was flushed bright pink. She brushed his cheek softly with her fingertips and offered an encouraging smile. With his restored confidence, he headed off to work with a smile back on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I slightly agonized over trying to get this interaction between Leland and Adrian just right. I hope this does it justice. Thanks for the reviews and your continued interest, everyone!**_

* * *

Leland rolled his eyes as Adrian extended his arm and touched yet another lamp with his pointer finger. He couldn't understand why Adrian was acting this way. The past few weeks, he had been all smiles - which, admittedly, was a bit odd - but, with the rate at which Adrian had been solving cases, Leland certainly hadn't been complaining. Today, however, he had seemingly reverted back to his old self. He was distracted, uptight, and wouldn't stop touching the damn lamps. Leland huffed a sigh of frustration and walked over to Adrian. Grabbing his shoulder roughly, he pulled him to the side, away from the other cops.

 **"Monk, what the hell is wrong with you?"**

Adrian blinked a few times, startled by Leland's confrontation.

 **"I - I just, uh, I...um -"**

He reached out to touch the nearest lamp but Leland swatted his arm away.

 **"Listen to me, Monk,"** Leland grumbled, taking a deep breath to calm himself. **"Whatever's going on, I need to you fix it, because we don't have all day here."**

Adrian inhaled a shaky breath, doing his best to relax.

 **"Leland, I - I just..."** He paused, closing his eyes for a second. He saw Natalie's face in his mind, her encouraging smile giving him a moment of peace. **"I can't concentrate because...I need to talk to you,"** he finished, his voice more steady now.

Leland raised an eyebrow.

 **"Okay,"** he replied, trying to be sympathetic. **"What's up?"**

Adrian glanced around nervously, uncomfortable with the fact that the three other cops present were doing their best to overhear the conversation. Leland realized what was going on and cleared his throat as he turned to face the cops.

 **"Give us a minute,"** he ordered, gesturing to the door.

The other cops reluctantly shuffled out of the house, leaving Adrian and Leland alone.

 **"Okay, Monk, what is it?"**

Adrian kept the image of Natalie's face in his mind, doing his very best to stay relaxed.

 **"Right,"** he began, taking in a deep breath, **"Well, uh...You know how I have been, uh, smiling a lot?"**

 **"Yes,"** Leland replied slowly, furrowing his brow, unsure of where Adrian was going with this.

 **"Well, there is a reason,"** Adrian continued vaguely, hesitant.

 **"Okay,"** Leland responded, growing impatient. **"Just get on with it, Monk."**

 **"Well, you know Natalie...you know, Teeger?"**

 **"Yes, Monk, I know Natalie,"** Leland retorted, now becoming quite irritated. **"What about her?"** He asked, crossing his arms and tapping a foot on the ground, trying to maintain his patience.

 **"Well, Natalie and I are...together. You know... _going steady_. In a relationship. A couple. Seeing each other. Courting. Dat-"**

 **"What?!"** Leland asked incredulously, interrupting Adrian's rambling. **"Get out of here!"** He shouted, his eyes lighting up as he gave Adrian's arm a good-natured shove. **"You serious, Monk?"**

Adrian nodded, feeling slightly better now that he had gotten the words out.

 **"Well I'll be damned,"** Leland continued, a broad grin spreading across his face. **"When the hell did this happen?"**

Adrian quickly recounted the events of the past few weeks, Leland smiling all the while.

 **"Ha! I knew it!"** He declared, beaming with pride. **"Was I right or was I right?"**

Adrian sighed and nodded, reluctantly letting him have his moment.

 **"It's about damn time."** Leland smiled, patting Adrian firmly on the shoulder.

Adrian smiled, relieved to have gotten past the most difficult part.

 **"I can't believe it,"** Leland remarked, shaking his head.

 **"Honestly, neither can I,"** Adrian said with a chuckle. **"I'm happier than I've been in a _very_ long time."**

Leland lowered his voice slightly as tears began to well up in his eyes. **"I'm proud of you, man."**

 **"Thanks, Leland,"** Adrian replied, tears forming in his eyes as well.

 **"All right,"** Leland began, clearing his throat. **"Can we get back to this crime scene?"** He asked, eager to withdraw from the emotional display, though his face was still beaming with pride.

 **"Yes,"** Adrian replied, with a nod. **"But I have a question for you first."**

 **"Shoot,"** he replied.

 **"Would it be possible for Natalie to work with me again, but, you know, as more of an equal rather than as my employee?"**

Leland sighed, crossing his arms as he considered the proposition.

 **"Let me see what I can do, Monk."**

 **"Thank you, Leland. It means a lot to me."**

Leland smiled, finding himself touched by Adrian's genuine happiness.

 **"It's great to see you like this, Monk. Whatever Natalie's doing for you must be working."**

Adrian smiled, feeling his face flush as he thought of Natalie's lips against his own. He quickly turned his attention back to the crime scene before Leland could notice he was blushing, unable to get rid of the smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I am sooo glad y'all enjoyed the chapter with Leland! I was a little nervous since I haven't written him as often, but I am happy y'all were pleased with it. I know it was a little short, so I tried to give y'all a longer chapter this time. Thank you all so much for reviewing and, please, keep letting me know what you think. It keeps me going! :)**_

* * *

Adrian entered Natalie's house later that evening, still smiling from ear to ear.

 **"Hi, sweetie,"** she called from the kitchen. **"I'm in here."**

Adrian crossed through the living room and into the kitchen. Coming up behind Natalie, he wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her to him, sweeping her hair to the side and kissing her on the back of the neck.

 **"Oh, Adrian!"** Natalie exclaimed, caught off guard by his boldness.

He smiled, turning her around in his embrace and meeting her gaze with his. Leaning in, he placed one hand on the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair as he kissed her wholeheartedly. Natalie's breath hitched in her throat as she felt her stomach flip-flop with excitement.

 **"What on earth has gotten into you?"** she asked, breathlessly. **"Whatever it is, I love it,"** she continued with a wink.

Adrian tightened his arms around her waist and Natalie shot him a flirtatious smile, leaning in close.

 **"This confidence is _incredibly_ sexy on you,"** she whispered into his ear, her lips grazing softly against his earlobe.

Adrian tensed up slightly as he let out an involuntary sigh, unable to control his body's physical reaction to Natalie's intimacy. She bit her lip, finding herself quite pleased by the fact that she had so easily been able to get him worked up. She leaned in and kissed him hungrily, their tongues brushing together. Natalie pressed her body against his, pushing him against the kitchen counter. She ran her fingers through his hair as she nibbled his bottom lip playfully, causing Adrian to choke back a groan.

Natalie suddenly found herself overcome with desire, imagining momentarily what it would be like for Adrian to tear her clothes off and throw her down on the kitchen table. Her face flushed hot and she felt a cold sweat break out onto her forehead. She pulled away abruptly from Adrian's embrace, desperately trying to restrain her own body's arousal as she turned her attention to the dinner she had prepared for them.

 **"Whew,"** she sighed, clearing her throat as she made an effort to keep her voice steady, **"So, how did it go today?"**

Adrian had barely even heard her speak. He took several deep breaths, unable to respond, as his whole body was overcome with a pleasure unlike anything he had felt for decades.

 **"I, uh,"** he stammered, **"I, um..."** he paused, still unable to speak as his head was spinning. **"Hang on,"** he managed, steadying himself against the table before sitting down.

Natalie turned to face him, concerned as she realized he looked as though he might faint.

 **"Oh! Are you okay?"** She asked, ducking her head down so that she could see his face.

He nodded, taking another deep breath.

 **"Y - Yes, I'm okay. That just -"** he paused, gesturing towards the area near the kitchen counter where they had just been kissing, **"You just -"** He stammered, unable to get his thoughts together.

Natalie smiled, her heart rate increasing as she realized she must have really got Adrian going.

 **"You liked that?"** She asked softly as she reached out, cupping his face in her hand and brushing her thumb against his lips.

 **"Yes,"** Adrian managed, nodding and closing his eyes as he exhaled a gratified sigh.

Natalie bit her lip, unable to contain a grin. She was thrilled that Adrian had experienced such a strong reaction to their intimacy. It meant that hopefully he was more interested in the physical aspect of their relationship than she had expected. She wanted to practically squeal with delight but she forced herself to remain calm for Adrian's sake.

 **"Good,"** She reassured him, rubbing his arm gently. **"Now, let's just relax, okay? I want to hear about your day."**

Adrian nodded, forcing himself to take several deep breaths to steady his nerves.

 **"Did you talk with Leland?"** Natalie asked.

 **"Yes, I told him about us. He wasn't surprised, of course,"** Adrian replied with a chuckle, relaxing some at the change of subject. **"But he was very happy for us. He told me he was proud of me,"** Adrian said with a smile. **"He also said he would do what he could to get us working together again."**

 **"Oh, honey, that's great!"** Natalie exclaimed, leaning forward and kissing Adrian on the cheek.

The physical contact restored the tension between them, as their faces were just a few inches apart. They simply stayed there and, as they stared into each other's eyes for several moments more, the tension was only magnified.

 **"You are beautiful, Natalie,"** Adrian murmured, his voice thick with emotion.

The intensity in his eyes and voice caused Natalie's stomach to lurch. Again, she was overcome with the strong desire to throw herself onto him.

 **"God,"** Natalie muttered with a nervous laugh, sitting back in her seat and rubbing her face with her hands.

 **"What is it?"** he asked hesitantly.

 **"Adrian, I just... I am unbelievably attracted to you right now."**

He blushed, a smile spreading across his face as he felt a surge of pride. She continued.

 **"I think we need to have a conversation about boundaries and what you do and don't feel comfortable with."**

 **"Okay,"** Adrian replied, swallowing hard. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the thought of discussing such a serious subject.

 **"Sweetie, I love when we kiss,"** Natalie continued, causing Adrian to smile again. **"It really is wonderful,"** she reassured him, smiling as well. **"But I have to be honest with you... I want more."**

Natalie hesitated, gauging Adrian's reaction before continuing. He simply nodded, looking slightly nervous but not uncomfortable.

 **"When we kiss, I just get so overwhelmed. I care so much about you and I want to express those feelings in ways...other than kissing. I just can't get enough of you,"** she laughed, shooting him a quick wink.

After having given him a few moments to process what she said, she continued.

 **"Adrian, is that something you are at all interested in? You know, furthering the physical aspect of our relationship?"**

 **"Yes,"** Adrian replied, quietly but confidently.

 **"Really?"** She asked incredulously, her heart rate increasing.

 **"Yes,"** he continued, nodding, **"but, honestly, it scares the hell out of me."** He admitted, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. **"It has been a very, _very_ long time since I've... _you know_."**

 **"Oh, honey,"** Natalie exclaimed, leaning forward and squeezing his arm reassuringly. **"That's okay! Oh, we can take all the time you need and go as slowly as you want. I just needed to know that you were interested in that aspect of our relationship, too. You know, that it wasn't just me."**

 **"Oh, no,"** he shook his head, **"Believe me, it's not just you. I am deeply attracted to you, Natalie."**

She swallowed hard, her face flushing hot. This was something she had desperately wanted with him, long before they had ever begun dating, but she had never expected it would become a reality. Knowing that Adrian wanted to be with her in a physical way put a fire inside of Natalie. But it also made her very nervous. It meant that they may very soon be exploring that aspect of their relationship and, truth be told, it had been quite some time for her, too. Suddenly feeling very shy, she sat back in her chair, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking down at her hands.

 **"You okay?"** He asked, his expression growing concerned.

 **"Yes,"** she affirmed, **"I just...suddenly feel very nervous."**

She laughed softly, glancing up at Adrian. He smiled back at her, reaching out and taking her hand.

 **"It's okay,"** he replied, **"We can be nervous together."**

She smiled and lifted his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently.

 **"I love you, Adrian."**

Natalie froze, surprised by the words that had just come out of her own mouth. She hadn't planned it, it had just come naturally. After all, she had loved him for years. And yes, she had told him she loved him before, but she knew this time was different because there was no way to misinterpret it. She held her breath, unsure of how Adrian might react. But as she looked up at him, she saw that tears had begun to form in the corners of his eyes.

After so many years of sadness and loneliness, to hear Natalie say those words was absolute healing for Adrian's soul. And, despite the many, many years it had been since he had felt compelled to say those words, they came just as easily for him.

 **"I love you, Natalie,"** he replied, squeezing her hand as a tear escaped and trailed its way down his cheek.

Natalie choked back a sob, unable to contain her elation. She wanted to pinch herself, as she couldn't believe she had truly just heard those words from him. She leaned in and took him into her arms, both of them shedding tears of joy as they embraced, fully aware of the significance of this milestone they had reached together.


	12. Chapter 12

Adrian walked into Leland's office, smiling from ear to ear.

 **"Hello, Leland,"** he announced, comfortably sitting back in the chair facing the Captain's desk. **"You wanted to see me?"**

Leland inhaled sharply, his face taut and troubled.

 **"Oh, no,"** Adrian replied, his expression growing concerned. **"What's wrong?"**

 **"Monk, I need to talk with you about the Natalie situation."** He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. **"I brought it up with the board, you know, the idea of you two working together again..."** He hesitated again, toying with a metal figurine on his desk. **"The department won't go for it, Monk. I'm so sorry,"** he sighed, shaking his head.

 **"But, why?"** Adrian asked, his face etched with disappointment.

 **"The board believes that because you have made so much progress in your, uh, personal life, Natalie is not necessary to your ability as a private consultant anymore. And they feel that Natalie doesn't have the qualifications to warrant a paid position on her own at the department. They didn't think that they should have to add a paid position for Natalie to do what their already employed cops could do."** Leland sighed and rubbed his temples before continuing. **"They also said that they didn't think it would be a good idea for you two to work together now that you were in a relationship. They felt that if you two got into an argument, it would cloud your ability to do your job. And they said they needed your skills too much to jeopardize that. I'm sorry, Monk."**

 **"But,"** Monk began, his brow furrowed, **"How did they even know we are in a relationship?"**

 **"I don't know, Monk, you know how word gets around this damn place. I mean, we _are_ dealing with a bunch of detectives here. And you know, once someone gets wind of something, it spreads like wildfire."**

Adrian sighed, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands.

 **"I know you're disappointed, Monk,"** Leland continued, his expression dreary. **"Just believe me when I tell you, I really tried."**

Adrian nodded.

 **"No, I know you did,"** he replied, sighing heavily. **"I just...I don't know how I'm going to break this to Natalie. It's probably going to break her heart."**

Leland sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temples again.

 **"I don't know, Monk. I mean, maybe we can...I don't know, think of some other way."**

Adrian nodded, though his expression was doubtful.

 **"Let me get back to you,"** Leland continued, **"I'm going to do some more thinking on this."**

 **"Thank you,"** Adrian replied quietly, slowly rising from his chair and plodding out of the room.

* * *

Adrian entered Natalie's house that evening, his shoulders slumped and his expression low. As he made his way into the kitchen, Natalie gasped, stopping what she was doing at the stove and hurrying over to him.

 **"Oh! Sweetie, what is it?"** She asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Adrian sighed, sitting down at the table. He motioned for Natalie to do the same.

 **"Well,"** he began, **"I talked with Leland today."**

Natalie's face fell, knowing what was coming next.

 **"He said the department wouldn't support a paid position for you,"** Monk continued quietly, keeping his eyes downcast.

 **"What?"** she asked hesitantly, biting her lip in an attempt to prevent herself from becoming emotional.

 **"He said that they thought we shouldn't be working together now that we are in a relationship. I don't even know how they knew that!"** He responded louder, growing frustrated.

 **"Well, sweetie, to be fair, I think most people knew something was there before we even did,"** Natalie replied, winking at Adrian in an attempt to lighten the mood.

He sighed, managing a taut smile as he continued. **"They also said you didn't have the qualifications for a paid position."**

 **"Oh, honey,"** she replied gently, **"It's okay."**

She reached out and squeezed his hand, rubbing her thumb gently over his fingers.

 **"Maybe it's not over,"** she encouraged him. **"I mean, maybe we can fight for this."**

Adrian looked up at her, slightly cheered up by her positive reaction.

 **"Really?"** He asked.

 **"Well, we can certainly try,"** she replied, patting his arm reassuringly. **"If they don't think I have the qualifications, maybe we can prove to them that I do. I mean, we aren't just going to give up that easily, are we?"**

Adrian smiled. Natalie's optimism was invigorating. He suddenly felt overwhelmed, taken back in time as he remembered how Trudy's positivity had always helped to keep him from slipping into a dark place. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes, thankful that he had been lucky enough to find yet another wonderful woman who was so good for him. He reached out, taking Natalie's hand in his.

 **"I love you,"** He murmured, his expression now one of peace.

Natalie smiled, leaning in and kissing him gently.

 **"I love you, too, sweetie. Don't worry, we'll figure something out."**

* * *

 _ **I know, I know - don't hate me! I know this is a short chapter and a not so happy one, but hang in there. Also, I'm happy to tell y'all that I have really gotten some more inspiration for this story, so, there will definitely be quite a few more chapters in the works! P.S. - I really want to thank you all soooo much for taking the time to leave such lovely reviews! Your reviews really keep me motivated and remind me of why I do this in the first place - I love to make people happy! Thank you, thank you, thank you for your continued support. It means so much to me!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm sorry, y'all. I've been having a hard time updating because I have some issues with depression and sometimes it's just so hard to motivate myself. Blergh. But I won't bore you with my lame personal life lol. I promise, I'm still here and I'm still carrying on with these two! I just apologize for being so slow. I hope y'all enjoy. Thank you all for being so patient and dedicated to this story. 3**_

* * *

The next few weeks carried on with no news. Realizing it was possible they might never receive any solution from Leland on the subject of their working together, Adrian and Natalie had settled back into their daily routines.

After a particularly stressful, long day, Adrian entered Natalie's house, trudging into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

 **"Hey, sweetie,"** Natalie greeted him, coming round from behind the couch and sitting down beside him. **"What's wrong?"**

Adrian sighed.

 **"Today was difficult,"** He began, taking in a deep breath and rubbing his pinky finger across his eyebrow. **"I know the man we confronted today killed that woman,"** he began, referencing an ongoing case he had been discussing with her. **"But he's unbelievably arrogant. It's so frustrating because we just don't have enough evidence yet to arrest him, but I _know_ he's the guy."**

 **"Oh, honey,"** Natalie replied softly, leaning in and wrapping her arms around him. **"You'll get it. You always do."**

The two stayed like that, the silence enveloping them as Adrian focused on the feeling of Natalie's arms around him. After a few minutes, his body had relaxed, the tension melting away, and the frown leaving his face.

 **"Wow,"** he muttered, causing Natalie to look up at him.

 **"What is it?"**

 **"It's amazing how much better it makes me feel just to be close to you."**

Natalie felt her breath catch in her throat, unable to help the feeling of pride and exhilaration it gave her to hear such an intimate admission from him. She swallowed hard, forcing herself to remain level, knowing that he'd had a difficult day and now was not the time for what she was feeling.

 **"That's wonderful, Adrian,"** she replied softly, leaning back in and tightening her embrace as she nestled her face against his shoulder.

Her breath tickled Adrian's neck, causing him to tense up slightly as he noticed that the room had suddenly seemed to get very hot. Not one to miss a beat, this shift in body language didn't go unnoticed by Natalie. She realized maybe now was just as perfect a time as ever, lifting her head slightly to kiss Adrian behind the ear. Sensing this was okay, she proceeded, nibbling softly at his earlobe. Adrian sighed, closing his eyes instinctively and wrapping his arm around her waist.

 **"Natalie..."** He began softly, trailing off.

 **"You okay?"** She asked, glancing up at him.

He nodded, though his body was still somewhat rigid.

 **"You don't look okay,"** She quipped with a giggle.

She got up from the couch and faced him. Reaching out, she slipped his sweater off of him, leaving him in just his undershirt.

 **"Wha-"** He began, caught off guard.

 **"Don't worry,"** she reassured him with a smirk, moving behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders. **"You need to relax,"** she instructed, and began to massage him.

 **"Oh, Natalie,"** he sighed, immediately loosening up. **"God, that feels so good."**

 **"Good,"** she responded with a smile, continuing.

After a few minutes of this, with no sound other than Adrian's soft, contented groans, Natalie was suddenly finding the room very hot as well. Being in charge of Adrian's physical pleasure was quite fulfilling and she wasn't ready for it to be over yet. Letting go of his shoulders, Natalie slipped her arms around him, leaning down and kissing his neck.

 **"You like this?"** She whispered in his ear, causing him to inhale sharply.

 **"Yes,"** he replied hastily, holding his breath.

Natalie smiled, feeling confident she was moving in the right direction.

Moving around the couch, she came to face him, her skirt hitching up slightly as she straddled his lap. Adrian tensed up slightly, not uncomfortable, just simply startled by this new form of contact.

 **"I said, you need to relax,"** she teased, winking at him as she squeezed his shoulders.

 **"Kind of hard to do when you're, you know..."** He said, gesturing towards his lap and smiling slightly.

Natalie giggled, taking his face in her hands.

 **"I love you,"** she whispered, kissing him softly.

 **"I love you, Natalie,"** he replied, a smile spreading across his face.

 **"You know,"** he continued, tentatively easing his hands onto her thighs, his fingertips slipping just beneath the hem of her skirt, **"I've completely forgotten why I was having a bad day."**

It was now Natalie's turn to tense up, surprised by Adrian's boldness. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm, though her body was alive with anticipation. Moving his hands just slightly higher, Adrian rubbed his thumbs gently back and forth across the smooth skin of her thighs.

 **"God,"** she began, closing her eyes, **"Adrian,"** she breathed, her voice dropping to a whisper, **"You're driving me crazy."**

He withdrew one hand from her thigh and placed it on the back of her neck, pulling her to him as he kissed her slowly and deeply. Unable to help herself, Natalie moaned softly into Adrian's mouth, causing his hips to buck up. Natalie gasped as she became aware of the beginnings of his unmistakable sign of arousal. Again, unable to control herself, she pressed herself down hard against him, overwhelmed by how intoxicating it felt to be close to him in this way. Adrian stifled a groan, the pressure of Natalie against his lap causing him to suddenly feel lightheaded with pleasure.

 **"Nat-"** He stammered, still not quite ready to fully speak.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry. I got a little carried away,"** she blushed, laughing softy.

 **"Natalie, why are you apologizing? It's not a bad thing, I just..."** He paused, forcing himself to take a deep breath to calm himself. **"I'm just...nervous,"** he confessed, his voice growing quiet.

 **"Sweetie, if you're not ready for all of this yet, it's really okay, I promise. Just tell me what you need."**

 **"I just...I don't think I'm quite ready,"** he admitted quietly.

 **"Hey,"** she began, sliding carefully off of his lap and curling up next to him, **"It's okay."**

 **"I just,"** he continued, closing his eyes and sighing in frustration. **"Believe me, Natalie, I _really_ want _...this_ ,"** he gestured between the two of them. **"I just- it's been so long and I-"**

 **"Listen,"** she assured him, reaching out and resting a hand on his cheek, **"It's okay. I love you, Adrian."**

Wrapping her arm around him gently, Natalie leaned her head against his shoulder.

 **"Don't worry,"** she continued, **"We have all the time in the world."**


	14. Chapter 14

_**So sorry, everyone! I genuinely appreciate all of your continued support for this story. Seriously. Your continued interest makes me so happy! I apologize for taking so long to update but, I PROMISE, I am still totally invested in this story. So, here you are. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

After a couple more weeks went by with no updates from Leland, Natalie had decided to take matters into her own hands. She had spent several hours researching online each night after Adrian left. Tonight, when Adrian arrived for dinner, he found Natalie sitting at the kitchen table with a broad smile on her face.

 **"Hi, Nat,"** he announced, wrapping his arms around her as she stood to greet him.

The two embraced for a few moments, kissing each other gently before each sitting down at the table. They began eating their dinner in contented silence, Adrian periodically glancing at Natalie with curiosity.

 **"You look happy,"** he noted, smiling slightly.

 **"Yes,"** she agreed, nodding. **"That's because I have some great news."**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"I might have figured out how we can work together again,"** Natalie exclaimed, the broad smile returning to her face once again. **"I've been doing research, Adrian, and I've learned that it would actually take little to nothing for me to get my private investigator's license."**

 **"What, really?"** He asked incredulously, his eyes lighting up. **"How?"**

 **"Well, all I need is to be able to prove that I have spent at least 6,000 hours doing paid investigative work under an already qualified private investigator, which, obviously, I have, with you. Then I just have to get fingerprinted, background checked, submit my application, and pass the state private investigator exam, and then I will be officially qualified. I know that doesn't guarantee me a place at the department, but I think it's a great start."**

As Natalie's words sank in, Adrian beamed. He couldn't help but feel a great sense of pride at the thought of Natalie in her own right as a PI. He certainly felt she had earned that right and, as far as he was concerned, he felt she was incredibly capable. She had spent many years under him, watching and learning, and in the more recent years she had sometimes even surprised him with her keen eye and intuition.

 **"I think that's a fantastic idea, Natalie,"** Adrian replied, grinning from ear to ear.

She nodded in agreement, still smiling as she rose from the table to wash their dishes.

Adrian felt a deep satisfaction well up in his chest as he watched Natalie at the sink. He studied her carefully. Her long blonde hair trailed its way down her back, swaying slightly as she moved back and forth. Her hands danced across the dishes, gracefully moving them in such a way that they almost seemed to float. Adrian surprised himself as he couldn't help but briefly admire Natalie's body as well, taking note of her narrow waist, her gentle curves, her strong arms, her toned legs peeking out from beneath her skirt. Adrian was taken aback by how much these things were affecting him in ways they hadn't before. He realized the pride he felt for Natalie was causing him to see her in a more intimate light. He suddenly felt overcome with the desire to take her into his arms, to kiss her, to learn what it felt like to run his fingertips along parts of her that he had never touched before.

As Natalie finished with the dishes and turned around, she noticed Adrian's face was flushed bright red. Taking note of his overall demeanor, Natalie thought, if she didn't know better, it seemed as though Adrian appeared to be rather aroused.

 **"Whatcha thinkin' about?"** She asked, smirking slightly.

Adrian cleared his throat in an attempt to regain some sense of calm, though he failed miserably.

 **"Uh,"** he began, pausing. He realized his body had been physically reacting to the thought of being intimate with Natalie and he forced himself to take a few deep breaths.

Natalie raised an eyebrow, her smirk turning into a smile.

 **"I was just...admiring you."** He finally replied.

Natalie couldn't help but giggle, pleased with the fact that her instinct had been correct. She crossed the kitchen, coming around to Adrian, who was still sitting in his chair. She came around behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and lowering her face down beside his.

 **"You looking at me like that,"** she murmured, planting soft kisses on his neck, **"drives me crazy, Adrian."** She continued to trail kisses up his neck, stopping just behind his ear. **"You better be careful,"** she continued playfully, whispering into his ear, **"or I'm going to have to do something about it."**

Natalie's breath against Adrian's ear, and the tone in her voice, was setting his whole body on fire. He held his breath as he used every ounce of his strength to maintain his composure.

Still behind him, she moved her hands from his shoulders, running them down over his chest, just to the top of his abdomen. Natalie could feel the tightness of Adrian's abdominal muscles beneath his thin shirt, and she realized he really must have been focusing on getting into shape since she had left him. She suddenly felt her breath catching in her throat, as she was now overcome with her own desire to feel his bare skin against her hands. Sliding her hands back up his torso, she settled them onto his biceps, squeezing slightly as she leaned in and kissed his neck one more time.

 **"You know how much I love you, right?"** she stated softly, brushing her nose against his cheek.

Adrian nodded, very distracted by the intense physical pleasure that was threatening to overwhelm him.

Natalie smiled, moving away from him and exhaling deeply as she sat back down into her chair beside him. Several moments of silence passed as Natalie calmed herself and took stock of Adrian's body language. He was sitting completely upright, his whole body tense, his face flushed, and his breathing erratic. His eyes were somewhat glazed over, as though he was lost in deep thought. A smile crept onto Natalie's face as she was assured that Adrian was feeling incredibly physically aroused. She knew he wasn't ready to take the next step yet, and that was okay. She wasn't trying to torture him, she just wanted to build the tension between them a little bit. Natalie knew from experience that all Adrian needed whenever he was facing a new challenge was patience and encouragement. This was simply her way of providing that. She continued to smile, watching with amusement for a few moments as Adrian ran in circles mentally trying to figure out how to calm himself back down.

 **"Hey,"** she said quietly, breaking his trance, **"I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay?"**

He nodded absentmindedly. She stood from the table and left the kitchen, giving him a few moments of privacy.

Adrian took a deep breath. He couldn't hardly believe how intensely his body had reacted to Natalie's intimacy. He had to admit, he hadn't been aroused this way in decades. He knew he needed to relax, because he didn't feel quite ready yet to be intimate with Natalie, but with the rate things were going, he soon wouldn't be able to control himself. He took several more deep breaths, feeling relieved as his body began to loosen up. He considered for a moment why he was still holding off. Was he really not ready? Or was he ready but just afraid to actually make the next move? He knew he needed to talk to Dr. Bell about this, but just the thought of that made him want to crawl beneath the table with embarrassment. Adrian took yet another deep breath, forcing himself to think of Natalie and how much he loved her. He knew, for her, he needed to get the courage to move forward. He made up his mind that he would speak to Dr. Bell about this in their next session, despite his embarrassment, for Natalie's sake.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Alrighty folks, here's a little therapy sesh for you. Natalie doesn't make an appearance in this chapter, but don't worry. I already have another chapter brewing, which will be posted very soon! As always, thank you all SOOOO much for your reviews. They keep me going!**_

* * *

Dr. Bell sighed, leaning forward and pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

 **"Adrian, I'm not exactly sure what you're trying to tell me. You're going to have to be a little more straightforward."**

Adrian shifted in his seat, rolling his shoulders slightly. He hesitated, closing his eyes momentarily in an attempt to calm himself.

 **"Natalie and I..."** He trailed off, his voice cracking.

 **"You and Natalie are...a couple, yes. You told me that a few weeks ago. Is something the matter? Did the two of you have a fight?"**

 **"No, no,"** Adrian sighed, shaking his head. **"No, it's not that. I just- We just- Natalie and I want to..."** He trailed off again, groaning in frustration.

Adrian extended his arm, pointing towards a notepad and pen on the table beside Dr. Bell.

The doctor gestured towards the items questioningly.

Adrian nodded.

He handed the requested items over to Adrian, eyeing him curiously.

Adrian took in a deep breath, shuddering on the exhale as he began to quickly scrawl something on the page. A sheen of sweat had begun to form on his forehead, and his hands were shaking. He took another deep breath, handing the notepad back to the doctor.

Dr. Bell glanced down at the page, then back up at Adrian, then back down. There on the page, in tiny, perfectly written print, were the words " _make love_." A faint smile began to sneak its way onto the doctor's face.

 **"Adrian,"** he began slowly, doing his best to maintain a neutral expression. **"You're saying...You and Natalie...want to make love?"**

 **"For the love of God... _Yes_."** He muttered quietly, blushing bright red as he buried his face in his hands.

Dr. Bell smiled, suppressing a chuckle.

 **"Adrian, that's wonderful. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a perfectly natural thing to be feeling. After all, you and Natalie have known each other for a very long time and, now that your relationship has become romantic, it would make perfect sense that you would feel the desire to-"**

Adrian cut him off, holding up a hand.

 **"Please. This is...difficult for me. To talk about with you, I mean."**

Dr. Bell nodded, lacing his fingers together and leaning back in his chair.

 **"So, why did you want to bring it up, then, Adrian?"**

He sighed, lifting his face from his hands to look back at Dr. Bell.

 **"Natalie has been, you know... _coming on to me_ for weeks. Each time, it's been harder and harder to...restrain myself,"** he finished quietly, blushing again.

 **"Okay,"** Dr. Bell replied gently with a nod, encouraging Adrian to continue.

 **"The problem is, I don't know why I'm restraining myself in the first place,"** he confessed exhaling and leaning forward to rest his chin in his hands.

 **"Hm,"** Dr. Bell nodded, growing more serious. **"Adrian, it's been quite some time since you made love with a woman, yes?"**

Adrian nodded, his face twisting into a mixture of impatience and embarrassment.

 **"And you love Natalie, don't you?"**

 **"Yes,"** he replied, his expression softening.

 **"Well, Adrian, it's perfectly normal for you to be feeling nervous about this. Anyone in your position would be feeling a little on edge. Are you worried you might disappoint Natalie?"**

 **"Of _course_ ,"** Adrian sighed, exasperated. **"Natalie is a very...experienced woman. And I'm... _me_. I just-"** He paused a moment, rubbing his temples. **"The only woman I've ever... _been_ with in that way was Trudy. And with Trudy it was just different."**

 **"Why was it different?"** Dr. Bell coaxed him.

 **"Trudy and I had an understanding. I was very...particular about that sort of thing back then, and she was okay with that. So, it only happened occasionally between us. But it's different now. _I'm_ different now. I really _want_ this with Natalie. I can't stop thinking about it, to be honest," **Adrian admitted, his voice dropping low. **"I just...I don't want Natalie to think I'm a fool."**

 **"Adrian, look,"** Dr. Bell began, taking a deep breath, **"I understand why you're nervous, but I think you're underestimating both Natalie and yourself here. This woman has been by your side for years. She's seen you at your worst. And she fell in love with you, nonetheless. She knows you probably better than any other living soul. Don't you think she knows to be patient and take things easy with you?"**

Adrian looked up, realizing Dr. Bell had a point.

 **"What's more, you are one of the most observant people in the world. I'm sure it will take you no time to be able to discern what Natalie does and doesn't enjoy. And, Adrian, I'm _sure_ Natalie wants this as much as you do. She'll just be thrilled that you want to take this step with her. You _know_ Natalie. She's a very kind and gentle person. I'm sure she'll be patient. And I'm sure it won't be as scary as you suspect. In fact, I'll bet you'll be surprised at how easily it will come to you once you're in the moment."** He smiled slightly, watching Adrian's expression relax.

 **"You think so?"** He asked softly, still somewhat embarrassed.

 **"I'm sure of it."**

Adrian nodded, smiling slightly.

 **"Oh, and Adrian?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Since it has been a while for you... Just, uh, as a bit of a heads up - Natalie hasn't yet gone through menopause, has she?"**

Adrian's eyes grew wide.

 **"Oh, I don't know...Uh...No, I - I don't think so."**

 **"Right. Well, in any case, I just felt I should remind you, you'll need to bring along some form of protection,"** Dr. Bell suggested quietly.

 **" _Oh, God_..."** Adrian groaned, burying his face in his hands once more.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay, folks...This chapter is slightly shorter, but let me tell ya, the next one will make up for it! ;) At least, I sure hope it does...lol. As always, thank you, thank you, thank you, for your reviews. They really keep me going. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Adrian entered Natalie's house, closing the door quietly behind him. It was a late Saturday morning and, surprisingly, for the first time in a long time, he and Natalie both had the day off. He had just experienced the horror of having to purchase... _condoms_...not to mention, being witnessed by multiple store associates who knew who he was. After such an experience, he needed a moment to decompress.

He leaned his back against the door, spotting Natalie in the kitchen. She was resting her hip against the counter, holding a mug of coffee in both hands. She appeared to be lost in thought. Adrian observed her for a moment. He realized she must have just gotten out of the shower, because her hair fell in soft, wet waves around her face. Her eyes were twinkling in the morning light. Her soft hands cupped the mug so gently it almost seemed to be floating.

Adrian felt his stomach lurch - that familiar sensation he'd been feeling so often lately - and swallowed hard. He reached in his pocket, reassuring himself that the condoms were still there. Despite the awkwardness of it, having talked things out with Dr. Bell the previous day, and going to the store to buy the condoms this morning, had given him a newfound sense of confidence. He now felt a consuming desire to make love to Natalie. He decided he needed to seize the moment before he lost his courage. Inhaling deeply, he stepped towards the kitchen.

 **"Hi, Natalie,"** he greeted her softly.

 **"Oh! Honey, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in."**

She sat the mug down on the counter, crossing over to meet Adrian in the living room. Reaching out, she gently grabbed his shoulders, squeezing them lightly before pulling him in for a hug.

After a moment's embrace, she leaned back, her lips hovering over his momentarily.

 **"Look at this, we finally have a day off together,"** she whispered, smiling.

Adrian tensed up slightly, his body coming alive to the sensation of Natalie's breath tickling his lips.

She leaned in and they kissed. It was gentle at first, but it quickly grew passionate. Adrian grabbed Natalie's waist with both hands, pulling her in and pressing their bodies together. She inhaled sharply through her nose, surprised by Adrian's boldness. Soon, both of them had begun breathing heavily, as their kisses grew more desperate by the second. Natalie finally broke their kiss, struggling to catch her breath for several moments before nuzzling her face against his neck. Slowly, she began to trail kisses along his neck until she settled just below his ear. She tentatively nibbled his earlobe, her warm breath caressing his skin. Adrian felt shivers course throughout his whole body.

 **"Natalie-"** He rasped, his throat dry.

The yearning in his voice caught her by surprise, and she quickly pulled back and looked him in the eye. Natalie felt a lump form in her throat as she recognized the look in Adrian's eyes. He wanted to make love to her.

Just to be certain, she stepped in closer, gently slipping his sweater off of his shoulders and running a hand down his chest. Adrian sighed, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation. With nothing now between her hand and his torso except his thin undershirt, he felt almost as though she was touching his bare skin. Stopping just above the waistband of his pants, Natalie tugged slightly, untucking Adrian's shirt. She glanced up at him, checking to see if he was okay with this step. Adrian was biting his lip, his eyes dark with desire and his expression far more confident than she had expected. The anticipation in his gaze sent a wave of excitement through Natalie's body.

 **"Natalie,"** he whispered, breaking the silence, **"I _need_ you."**

Immediately, her heart was pounding in her ears. She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself and looked up at him again, reaching out a hand and placing it on his cheek.

 **"Adrian...Are you saying-?"**

 **"Yes,"** he replied, his voice calm and level. **"Natalie, I want to make love with you."**

Natalie felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead. Suddenly, she felt so nervous she thought she might throw up. She had imagined it countless times - for far longer than she cared to admit - but she still couldn't really wrap her mind around the fact that it was actually about to happen now. Adrian Monk wanted to make love with _her_. She braced herself momentarily on Adrian's shoulder, willing herself to pull it together. Realizing how much courage it must have taken for him to say that out loud to her, Natalie decided she needed to act promptly, before he lost his nerve.

Grabbing Adrian's hand, Natalie lead him up the stairs. Once at the top, she opened her bedroom door, looking back at Adrian. The two of them shared a nervous glance. They could feel an energy coursing between them, both of them trembling with anxious anticipation. Natalie reflected for just a split second, realizing she hadn't felt this nervous about sex in her entire life - not even her very first time. That's because this wasn't just sex, of course. But she could only imagine how nervous Adrian must be feeling. Resolving to put him at ease, Natalie gently closed the door behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

_**I was going to wait a little bit longer to update with this chapter, but that's just torture...and I'm not** **that** **mean lol. So, heads up, folks - this is a long chapter and a very M-rated chapter. If, for some reason, you've lost your way and that is not something you are interested in, I suggest you turn back now. For those of you who have been waiting for this...I hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 **"Are you nervous, honey?"** Natalie asked softly.

 **"Yes,"** He confessed, nodding.

 **"It's okay, me too,"** She admitted, uttering a shaky laugh. She squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. **"You trust me, don't you?"**

 **"Yes,"** Adrian replied, smiling gently.

 **"Good. Come here,"** she instructed, patting the edge of the bed.

Adrian complied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Natalie climbed on the bed behind him, sitting on her knees.

 **"Listen to me, sweetheart,"** she began, her voice low and soothing, **"Just try your best to relax. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. Just concentrate on my touch, okay?"**

 **"Okay."**

 **"Is it all right if I take your shirt off?"** She asked gently.

He nodded, his throat going dry and rendering him unable to speak as he thought of what was to come.

Natalie reached her arms around from behind him, her fingertips lightly running across his abdomen just beneath the edge of his shirt. Adrian inhaled sharply, pleasure coursing through him at just this slight skin-on-skin contact. Natalie carefully pulled his shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the floor. She bit her lip, willing herself to remain slow and steady as she took in the sight of his toned back muscles. She placed both hands on his shoulders and began by simply massaging him. She worked his muscles with surprising strength, causing Adrian to groan softly.

 **"That feel good?"** She whispered, her breath hot against his ear.

 **"Mhm..."** He managed, his throat still tight.

Natalie slid her hands along his back, then over his shoulders and around to his chest, grazing her fingernails lightly across his skin. Adrian groaned again, leaning back slightly to allow Natalie better access to his torso. Natalie dragged her nails from just above his pants all the way up to his head. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she softly nibbled his back, his shoulders, and his neck, stopping at the spot just beneath his ear, where she began to suck lightly. Adrian groaned, louder this time, shifting slightly in his spot on the bed. Natalie took this as a cue to make a bolder move. She swiftly slipped around from behind Adrian and straddled him. Her robe hitched up around her thighs, and the fabric of Adrian's pants rubbed against her now damp panties as she rocked her hips forward. Grabbing his shoulders for support, she began to alternate kisses and nibbles across his chest. After a moment of hesitation, Natalie took a chance and gently flicked the tip of her tongue across his nipple.

 **"My God, Natalie,"** he rasped, his voice catching in his throat.

 **"You like that, huh?"** She teased, this time grazing the sensitive nub with her teeth.

Her hot breath against his nipple sent a pulse of electricity straight to his groin. Natalie moaned softly, unable to help herself as she felt the growing bulge in Adrian's pants brush between her legs. She saw his eyes grow wild with arousal, as if something had suddenly taken hold of him. He grabbed both of her thighs abruptly, pulling her down against him. Natalie gasped with pleasure, his erection now thrust hard against her. Clasping the strings of her robe, Adrian pulled on them slowly until they came undone. He eased his hands up her thighs, then along her sides, and up to her shoulders, where he slowly pushed the garment off of her. He stared for just a moment, admiring Natalie's bare breasts as her nipples grew hard against the cool air of the room. Adrian raised a trembling hand to her chest. He gently ran his fingertips over her collarbone before settling his hand softly on her breast.

 **"Yes, that feels good,"** she affirmed with a sigh. **"Try both hands."**

Mentally thanking Natalie for giving him some direction, Adrian lifted his free hand to other breast, squeezing them both gently. He brushed his thumbs softly across her nipples, causing Natalie to moan, rocking her hips against him. Adrian felt his stomach lurch, incredibly aroused by Natalie's obvious satisfaction. He swallowed hard. Gaining courage, he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought his lips to her chest, kissing her collarbone lightly.

 **"Mm, yes, Adrian. Please, more."** The hunger in her voice emboldened him to be even more courageous. Adrian carefully leaned down, taking Natalie's nipple into his mouth. She moaned loudly this time, throwing her head backwards as she arched her back.

 **"God, Adrian, _yes_."**

The throbbing between his legs grew stronger and all at once Adrian knew he needed more. Gently, he pulled away, easing Natalie off of him into a standing position. Hesitating for just a moment, he locked eyes with her and then reached out, gently tugging her panties down, dropping them to the floor as she stood completely stripped before him. Natalie's mouth went dry, momentarily stunned and madly turned on by his assertiveness. Adrian simply stared at her for several seconds, somewhat bewildered by the fact that he was actually face to face with Natalie's nude body.

 **"You're absolutely beautiful, Natalie,"** he whispered.

She bit her lip, feeling the heat between her legs intensify. Reaching out and taking his hands, she pulled him up from the bed to stand in front of her. She lowered herself to her knees and began to unbuckle his belt, causing Adrian to groan with anticipation. As she moved to pull his pants down, she felt something in his pocket. Reaching in, she pulled out a package of condoms. Natalie looked up at Adrian with a look of both surprise and satisfaction.

 **"Well, look at you, _stud_ ,"** she teased, winking at him. **"So prepared."**

Natalie suddenly had the urge to ask him when on earth he had gone out and bought condoms, but she restrained herself, focusing again on the tantalizing task at hand. Placing the package of condoms on the bed, Natalie turned back towards Adrian. Hooking her fingers in the belt loops of his pants, she tugged them down, leaving him in just his boxers. Natalie toyed with the waistband for just a few moments, eliciting soft whimpers from him.

 **"Nat- God, please."**

 **"Please, what, Adrian?"** She coaxed him, hoping she could get him to tell her directly what he wanted.

 **"Take them off,"** he asserted, far more confidently than she had expected. The conviction in his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

Grasping the waistband of his boxers between her fingers, she pulled them down, agonizingly slowly, until he sprung free from his confines.

 **"The condoms, Adrian,"** she instructed, her voice almost desperate.

He obeyed, handing the package over to her. She quickly removed a condom, preparing it for use.

 **"I'm going to touch you, okay?"** She advised him gently. **"So that I can help you put this on."**

Adrian nodded, unable to speak as the knowledge that she was about to touch him there flooded his mind.

Natalie carefully eased the condom onto him, causing Adrian to groan loudly as her fingertips brushed against him. Unable to ignore the implications of this position they were in - she on her knees, face to face with his erection - Natalie was suddenly consumed with the overwhelming desire to pleasure him. She licked her lips, looking up at him from her place on the floor.

 **"Can I...?"** She hesitated, unsure if he would even know what she was insinuating.

 **"Natalie, you can honestly do anything you want to me. I just need you. _Please_."**

She felt her stomach flip-flop, delighted and endeared by the desire in his voice.

Leaning forward, she gently took Adrian into her mouth. He moaned loudly, his hips jerking forward as his knees slightly buckled. She moved both hands up, grabbing his hips for support as she began to pleasure him more fervently. As Natalie's warm mouth enveloped him, Adrian choked out strangled groans, swiftly tangling his fingers in her hair.

 **"Dear _God_ , Natalie,"** he growled, going lightheaded with pleasure.

After several more minutes of this intense interaction, Natalie gently released him. For someone who hadn't been intimate in so long, Natalie was extremely impressed by his endurance. Smiling at him, she stood and softly pushed him backwards onto the bed. Climbing on top of him, her wetness grazed across his erection, causing both of them to gasp. She trailed her tongue from his bellybutton all the way up to his neck.

 **"Mm, Adrian, you have no idea how badly I need you,"** she whispered, her breath hot against his ear.

 **"N - Natalie, you're killing me,"** he muttered, bucking his hips upward. **"Please,"** he urged, his voice dropping to a whisper. **"Let me...inside you."**

 **" _Fuck_ , Adrian,"** she cursed, unable to help herself as his bold request sent a rush of wetness between her legs.

Unable to hesitate another moment, Natalie took hold of him, guiding him inside her. They both groaned loudly, overcome with pleasure. Natalie threw her head back as he grasped her hips and pulled her down hard, filling her completely. Adrian moved his hands to her breasts, tugging lightly on her nipples as he thrust hard against her.

 **"Adrian, _yes_ ,"** she sighed.

Their movements soon grew more desperate and erratic, and Adrian felt himself nearing the edge of climax.

 **"Nat-"** He rasped, his voice cracking.

 **"Me too,"** she replied breathlessly, keeping in rhythm with his frenzied thrusts. **"Come with me, Adrian,"** she instructed, melding her tongue against his in a hungry kiss.

They both toppled over the edge. Natalie cried out, arching her back as her whole body coursed with pleasure. Adrian uttered a desperate groan, his hips quivering as he rode out the waves of his own climax. Natalie collapsed onto him briefly before rolling over onto her back next to him.

Several minutes of stillness passed, with no other sound in the room than their ragged, labored breathing.

 **"Oh my _God_ ,"** Natalie finally whispered.

Adrian glanced over at her, attempting to read her expression.

 **"So,"** he began, pausing for several seconds. **"That was...you know, okay for you?"** He asked, finally, his expression contorting into one of apprehension.

 **" _Okay_?"** She asked, incredulously. **"Honey,"** she laughed, a full, deep belly laugh, as she rolled up onto her side and rested an arm across his chest. **"That was _mind-blowing_."**

A wave of relief washed over Adrian, followed by a surge of pride. He smiled, reaching out and brushing the stray hairs out of Natalie's face.

 **"I thought so, too,"** he agreed, smiling softly.

 **"No, Adrian,"** Natalie continued, propping herself up onto his chest and looking into his eyes. **"I can legitimately say that was the best sex I've ever had in my life."**

Adrian raised his eyebrows, his face flushing pink at the compliment.

 **"I'm dead serious,"** Natalie said, kissing him gently on the lips and thereby effectively stopping him before he could start to try and doubt her.

She nestled her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

 **"I love you so much, Adrian,"** She whispered softly, tracing her fingertips along his abdomen.

 **"I love you, Natalie,"** Adrian replied, tightening his embrace.

The two of them remained like that for several more moments, before they were both startled by a knock at the door. Natalie sat up straight, her heart rate increasing once again. She concentrated for a moment, making sure she hadn't just imagined the sound. Again came a knock at the door, louder this time. Natalie swallowed hard, taking a glance at Adrian, still lying naked beside her. He looked back at her with wide eyes.

 **"Um...okay,"** she began calmly, trying not to alarm him further, **"How about you jump in the shower? I will get dressed and go see who's at the door."**

Adrian nodded, glad to comply with Natalie's suggestion.

He hurried into her bathroom as she tossed on some clothes, spritzed herself with perfume, and scrambled down the stairs. As Natalie was about to open the door, she heard a key enter into the knob and turn the lock. She felt her face flush hot. The door opened and, sure enough, there on the porch was Julie.

* * *

 _ **Heehee... Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! I must admit, I am much more talented at "smut" writing than at "love-making" writing, so I hope I've done okay, here. I really hope I've done it justice. Please leave me some reviews and let me know what y'all thought. Thanks, as always, for your support!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you all bunches for your reviews. Please keep them coming - they feed my inspiration monster! Lol :)**_

* * *

 **"Hi, Mom!"**

Natalie blinked several times, trying to find her voice around the lump in her throat.

 **"Julie, w- what are you doing here?"**

 **"Uhhh, I'm here to visit my mom, obviously,"** Julie replied, smiling. **"Why? Is this a bad time or something?"**

 **"What? Uh, no, I..."** Natalie trailed off, still not fully processing the fact that her daughter was standing here in front of her just moments after having made love with Adrian for the first time.

Julie crossed her arms thoughtfully, her curiosity growing as she glanced down at her mom. She was wearing athletic shorts and a tank top, her skin was flushed red and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

 **"Did I interrupt your work out?"**

Natalie sputtered a half laugh, half cough, her face glowing an even brighter red.

 **"Mom, what is it?"**

 **"Nothing, nothing, honey,"** Natalie assured her, willing herself to gain some composure. She reached out and hugged Julie. **"I just, uh, wasn't expecting you, that's all."**

 **"Wait _just_ a minute,"** Julie pulled back, raising an eyebrow and squinting her eyes into a knowing look. **"Mom...is there a man here?"**

Natalie blushed yet again, her face now positively purple as she struggled to formulate a response. She opened her mouth to speak, but ended up just laughing awkwardly as she looked down at her hands.

 **"Oh, my God!"** Julie exclaimed in a loud whisper, a smile breaking out across her face. **"There is!"** Seeing no one in the living room and kitchen, Julie realized he must be upstairs. After a brief flash of horror, Julie began to giggle, amused by her mom's embarrassment. **"Look, Mom, it's okay. Really, I mean, we're both adults here. There's nothing to be ashamed of."**

Natalie laughed again, shaking her head as she tried to gather her thoughts.

 **"Well, honey, it's not that, exactly... I just-"** She paused, taking a deep breath. **"I've been needing to talk to you about something, but I haven't quite known how to bring it up. I guess now's going to have to be as good a time as any."**

Natalie took Julie's hand, leading her over the the couch. She sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. She realized this was quite possibly the worst way Julie could have found out she and Adrian were together, because she already essentially figured out that Natalie had just had sex. God, this was going to be awkward. Natalie mentally kicked herself for not telling Julie sooner.

 **"Uh, _Mom_?"** Julie asked, bringing Natalie back to the present.

 **"Yeah, sorry, honey. Um..."** She laughed nervously, rubbing her face in her hands. **"Okay, look, Julie, this is probably going to be a bit of a surprise..."** She paused, gathering her courage. **"But, um.. Adrian...You know, Mr. Monk...Well, he and I are-"**

 **"Oh my God!"** Julie shouted, her face lighting up. **"You and Mr. Monk are together?!"**

Natalie nodded hesitantly.

 **"Ha!"** She laughed triumphantly, clapping her hands together. **"I _knew_ it would happen eventually!"**

 **"You did?"** Natalie asked, somewhat shocked but also relieved by Julie's positive reaction.

 **"Uh, _duh_ ,"** Julie replied, rolling her eyes. **"Everyone within a fifty mile radius of here knew it."**

Natalie scoffed, feigning offense, though her eyes were twinkling.

 **"Why didn't you tell me?"** Julie asked, her tone slightly insulted.

 **"Well, sweetie, I was planning on it, but it just... I didn't know how you'd react. I mean, it's a big change."**

 **"Uh, not really,"** Julie retorted, smirking. **"You guys were dating before you even knew you were dating. Honestly, when you stopped working for Mr. Monk, I was worried you two were going to miss your chance."**

Natalie smiled, endeared by her daughter's sensitivity.

 **"But really, Mom,"** she continued, **"When the heck did this happen? Wait...Was it when you two ran into each other and you sprained your ankle? That was it, wasn't it?"** She questioned, her smile growing broader. **"You saw each other again after all this time and you two finally realized what you'd been missing."**

Natalie laughed, shaking her head at Julie's description of events.

 **"Well...something like that,"** she replied. **"I really do love him, though, Julie,"** she confessed, smiling softly. **"Like...really, really love him."**

 **"Oh, Mom, that's so sweet!"** Julie exclaimed, clutching her hands to her chest.

 **"So, you're okay with this?"** Natalie asked gently, thinking for a moment of Mitch.

 **"Yes, Mom, are you kidding? I just want you to be happy! I love Mr. Monk. He's such a good man."**

Natalie smiled.

 **"He is."**

Julie leaned in and hugged Natalie, the two of them staying like that for a few moments before Julie pulled back.

 **"Wait, Mom-"** she began, her voice lowering to a whisper. **"So, you mean...Mr. Monk is here, upstairs, right now?"**

Natalie blushed, looking down at her hands.

 **"Yeah..."** She replied sheepishly.

 **"Oh, my _God_ ,"** Julie exclaimed, her eyes growing wide. **"He's gonna flip when he finds out I'm here."**

 **"Ya think?"** Natalie asked, chuckling.

 **"How about I go out and pick up some groceries for dinner so I can give you two some more... _alone time_ together?"** Julie waggled her eyebrows up and down, smirking at her mom.

 **"Ugh, God...Julie, stop,"** Natalie groaned, trying to push the thought out of her mind that her daughter knew she and Adrian had been intimate.

 **"Mom, relax,"** Julie reassured her, placing a hand on her arm. **"I'm just saying, I'll go out for a while so you can give Mr. Monk some time to process that I'm here. And then maybe I can come back and cook dinner for all of us?"**

Natalie smiled, relieved by her daughter's level head.

 **"That would be great, honey. I love you,"** she replied, kissing Julie on the cheek.

 **"Love you, too, Mom. Seriously, I'm so happy for you two."** She smiled, squeezing Natalie's hand.

As the door closed behind Julie, Natalie took a deep breath. Now, she had to go upstairs and convince Adrian not to freak out.


	19. Chapter 19

Natalie stood at the doorway to her bedroom, watching Adrian as he toweled his hair dry. He had put on his pants, but was not yet wearing a shirt. There were still little droplets of water shimmering in the hair on his chest, and Natalie found herself staring. Adrian suddenly became aware of her in the corner of his eye, jerking his head towards her.

 **"Who was at the door?"** He asked, his voice slightly anxious.

Preoccupied by the sight in front of her, Natalie couldn't resist taking just a moment to be close to him again. She shut the bedroom door behind her, going up to Adrian and running her fingertips lightly along the hair on his chest.

 **"Nat-"** He began, stopping mid-word as he closed his eyes, distracted by the feeling.

 **"Hey, handsome,"** she greeted him, resting both hands on his shoulders and leaning in to plant kisses on his neck and chest.

 **"Nat - Natalie,"** he protested, trying to focus.

 **"What?"** She asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking as she ran her fingertips down his torso, stopping just above the waistband of his pants.

He lightly pushed her hand away, shooting her a pointed look.

 **"Who was at the door?"** He asked, exasperated.

She giggled, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 **"Just relax first, okay?"**

 **"Oh, God,"** he groaned. **"Who was it?"** He asked, growing impatient now.

Pulling on his shirt, he sat next to her on the bed.

 **"It was Julie,"** Natalie replied quietly, glancing up to gauge his reaction.

 **"Julie?!"** Adrian repeated, his face going pale and his eyes growing wide with horror. **"Did she know I was here?"**

 **"Well, yes. But, listen, honey. She-"**

 **"Oh my God,"** he groaned, his face twisting in embarrassment. **"W - What did you say to her?"**

 **"I told her the truth,"** Natalie replied, shrugging.

 **"You told her we had... _sex_?!"** Adrian squeaked, his voice raising an octave on the last word.

 **"For goodness sake, Adrian, no. I didn't tell her that,"** Natalie giggled. **"But I did tell her that we are together."**

 **"Oh,"** Adrian relaxed slightly, nodding his head as he processed this information. **"So, how did she react?"** He asked softly.

 **"She's happy,"** Natalie replied, smiling broadly. **"She said she knew it would happen eventually."**

They both laughed, and Natalie reached out and took Adrian's hand in hers.

 **"Adrian, remember,"** she continued, **"right after you and I first met, when you saved Mr. Henry for Julie?"**

He nodded.

 **"Well, Julie and I talked about it that night. She was so impressed with you, and the kind of man you were. And I knew then - even though no one could ever take Mitch's place for Julie, of course - I knew if she was ever going to have a father figure in her life again, it would have to be someone like you."**

He smiled, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as Natalie leaned in and kissed him softly.

 **"She loves you, Adrian. And she really is happy for us. So, there's no need to be worried, okay?"**

He nodded, a sense of peace coming over him.

 **"So, is she still down there?"** Adrian asked cautiously.

 **"No,"** Natalie reassured him, patting his hand. **"She is going to come back later and cook dinner for us, though. You okay with that?"**

Adrian smiled, nodding.

 **"Good,"** Natalie continued, **"But right now, it's just us."**

She winked at him, moving her hand up underneath his shirt and resting it on that same spot right above his waistband.

 **"Natalie,"** he cautioned her, giving her a look of warning, though he was smiling with his eyes.

 **"What?"** She asked, feigning innocence. **"I just want to show my sexy detective how much I love him."** She bit her lip as she looked him up and down.

 **"You're insatiable, Natalie,"** Adrian chuckled, rolling his eyes and standing up from the bed. **"But don't worry,"** he continued, noticing her expression transform into a pout, **"You'll get your chance later."**

He surprised her by winking at her, his smile growing broad as he turned on his heel and went to make his way downstairs.

* * *

Julie arrived several hours later. Spotting Adrian and her mom in the kitchen through the window on the front porch, she decided to observe them for just a few moments. Adrian and Natalie were working on setting the table together. She saw how Adrian would put his hand on Natalie's waist as he passed by her, and how Natalie would smile at him and touch his arm. She watched as they would look in each other's eyes for several moments, neither of them saying anything, communicating something that only the two of them knew. Julie smiled, pleased to see the both of them so happy. Despite having a key, she knocked on the door out of courtesy, gathering the groceries in her arms.

Natalie came over, opening the door for her.

 **"Go easy on him, he's nervous,"** Natalie whispered as Julie passed by her.

 **"Mr. Monk!"** She exclaimed, smiling at Adrian. She hurried towards the kitchen to greet him, enveloping him in a hug.

Natalie stood by the door, giving the two of them this moment together.

 **"Hi, Julie,"** he began, **"It's been so long since I've seen you."**

 **"I know,"** she replied. **"A lot _sure_ has happened in that time I've been gone,"** she smirked, winking at him.

He tensed up momentarily, willing himself to remain calm and not think about what Julie may or may not know.

 **"It has,"** he agreed finally, unable to contain a chuckle as noted Julie's striking similarity to her mother in the way that she teased him.

 **"I'm so happy for you two,"** she affirmed, leaning in and hugging him tighter this time.

 **"Thank you, Julie. It means a lot to me that you are okay with all of this."**

The two of them embraced for several more moments, before Natalie returned to the kitchen to join them.

 **"So, sweetie,"** she began, addressing Julie, **"What's for dinner?"**

The three of them spent the next several hours cooking, eating dinner, and enjoying each other's company. After dinner, the three of them settled onto the couch, Adrian in the middle, both women with an arm around him. He reflected on the feelings that were running through his mind. He felt peaceful, warm, calm...this was _happiness,_ he decided. Closing his eyes as tears began to form, Adrian reached an arm out around each of them, pulling them in close to him.

 **"My girls,"** he whispered, causing Natalie and Julie to exchange glances with each other before both breaking into a smile.

Adrian realized this was the first time in decades he had truly felt like he belonged to a family. He beamed, his heart full and his mind at ease.


	20. UPDATE

_**I don't even know if I'm allowed to post a "chapter" like this, but I'm gonna give it a shot anyway.**_

 _ **I just wanted to let y'all know that it may be a while before I am able to write and post new chapters. I am in an area in the U.S.A. that is about to get blasted by Hurricane Florence in the next day or two. My house is in a flood area and I'm going to have to evacuate. My anxiety is through the roof right now with the thoughts of what could happen to my home - not to mention my, my girlfriend's, and my dog's safety. Please keep us in your thoughts during this time.**_

 _ **Don't worry, I promise I will return to this story as soon as I am able! Thanks for all your support.**_

 _ **xoxo**_


End file.
